


Search History

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Craig wants to look at Tweek’s search history, just for a little bit.





	Search History

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while cleaning out my google docs. Gave it one last quick edit and threw it to the world.

* * *

"Hey, Tweek," Craig tapped his fingers against the arms of the couch. He crossed and uncrossed his legs as he waited for a reply.

Tweek didn't look away from the TV.

"Yeah?" He leaned to the side as if the action would help his character dodge in the game. 

"You know how we're dating?" Craig pulled one leg up onto the couch but left the other dangling.

"Craig, you're going to try and say something shocking to make me lose so you can have a turn, I will break up with you here and now," Tweek growled.

It wouldn't have been the first time Craig had done that. Once when they were in the middle of a shooter game on opposing teams, Craig blurted out 'I love you!' and made Tweek shoot his own teammate. During a round of Mario Kart, Craig pressed a kiss to his cheek, resulting in Donkey Kong driving right off the edge into the lava and falling into fourth place. 

It was a pretty good tactic, if underhanded.

Craig shook his head. "Nah, it's something else."

"What?" Tweek jumped to his feet as a scripted chase scene began. 

"It's just..." Craig pointed to the side table near Tweek. "Can I see your search history?"

Tweek's body stiffened at the request. All his fingers pressed different buttons. His character jumped then fell into a crawl before the big bad's robot was upon him.

The words 'Game Over' appeared on the screen.

Tweek turned to him, eyes wide. "W-why?"

Craig shrugged. "I'll tell you after you let me see it."

He set the controller down, taking his seat back. Plucking his phone from the table, he held it to his chest as if it were a precious treasure.

"Tell me first." Tweek pulled his knees to his chest like a shield in case Craig tried to grab his phone.

"It's not important." Craig narrowed his eyes. "Why are you being so secretive about this? Let me see it."

"I'm not being secretive! You're the one who asked to see my search history out of the blue!" Tweek accused. 

Craig flinched back before his expression melted into one of frustration. He gritted his teeth.

"If you trust me, then let me check it." He hissed.

Tweek winced. 

He did trust Craig, that was true, but what if Craig saw what he searched and got mad? What if he saw the URL of some of the pages Tweek had visited and mocked him for it? The last thing he needed was Craig knowing he had tried to recreate them together in a dress-up game. 

Tweek couldn't risk that, so instead, he pulled his knees closer.

"That's manipulative, Craig. You can't say things like that to me," He muttered. "I do trust you, but I'm not letting you look at my phone without telling me why. That's like, I dunno man, letting you search my closet without a reason!"

"I have a reason, Tweek!" Craig snapped, harsher than he meant to. They both flinched back this time. Craig groaned. He pulled his hat from his head to run a hand through his hair.

"Dammit...I sound like Mom," He grumbled.

Tweek slowly uncurled himself from the ball he had become. Swallowing the nerves that built up in his throat, he reached out and brushed his shaking fingers on Craig's sleeve.

"Are you ok, man?" Tweek asked.

Craig opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, but finally just shutting it and shaking his head. He shoulders started to shake and for the first time Tweek could remember, he saw tears prick at Craig's eyes.

Tweek pulled at his shirt buttons before scooting towards his backpack, discarded on the floor near the couch. He unzipped the front pocket then pulled out at a small ziplock bag. He pried it open to retrieve the pack of tissues inside. 

"Here." Shoving his phone into his pocket, Tweek held them out with a shaking smile. "There's a little bit a hand sanitizer on them, though."

Craig nodded, unable to trust his voice, and took the tissues. He pulled one out and wiped his eyes. Luckily he didn’t get any of the hand sanitizer in his eyes.

Tweek gingerly moved closer. He raised an arm and dropped it around his back in a half hug. Craig leaned into the embrace, though instead of making his tears go away, they just increased. All the emotions he’d been pushing down these last few weeks began to bubble back to the surface.

He turned and wrapped both his arms around Tweek. He sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be an ass to you. I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Tweek reached up and patted his back. "I-It's ok, Craig. I'm not mad. I forgive you. Tell me what's wrong."

Craig sniffled. "My parents are fighting." He pushed back then slumped down into the corner of the couch. "Remember that Troll Trace thing from a few months ago?"

Tweek shuddered but nodded. How could he forget Troll Trace and the chaos it brought? People ran wild in the streets, screaming bloody murder as all their personal online information was left for all to find.

His parents had kept him inside the house. Though he heard both his mom and dad swear not to use the website, Tweek still saw them both sneak off with their phone in hand and come back a little bit more irritated than before.

Tweek never used it, of course. He was too scared Troll Trace was actually some Danish conspiracy to steal his identity or control his mind. If it could find everything he did online by just typing in his name, who knows what else it could do!

"Yeah, what of it?" Tweek asked.

"My mom used it to look up my dad, and Dad used it on Mom. They didn't like what they found and have been fighting about it all the time." Craig rubbed his thumbs over the sides of his hat, not looking up at Tweek. "Or if they don't fight, they're passive aggressive to each other. Trica's been worried they'll get a divorce." His voice fell to a whisper. "I am, too."

Tweek chewed his lip then took a breath. "I think when people grow up, they just get stupid."

Craig swung his head up. "What?"

"Grown-ups make really big mistakes, all the time. They're supposed to know better! If we as kids have to be held accountable, then they should too."

"So you think my parents should split up? What the fuck, Tweek!?" Craig snapped, balling his hands into fists and sitting up.

"What! No! No!" Tweek scrambled forward, putting his hands on Craig's. "I mean they should just work it out! Talk and listen without yelling! Like we had to do with the New Kid and Mr. Mackey."

Craig stared down at their hands. He sighed, unclenching his fists, before turning his hands over to wrap his fingers around Tweek's wrists. 

"They won't. I don't think they can anymore. I just want them to stop, and I don't know how to make that happen." He squeezed. "It's pissing me off."

Tweek leaned forward, resting his forehead on Craig's. He understood that feeling too well. The lack of control and that nothing was going right no matter how much he tried to correct it. 

That's how he felt most of the time.

"Hey, do you want to do something fun? It won't stop your parents from fighting, but it'll get your mind off it." Tweek offered.

"I'm here playing video games to my mind off it, and it's not working out that way," Craig grumbled, then conceded, "but alright. What do you suggest?"

Tweek beamed, grabbing hold of Craig's wrists before lifting them up. "Cupcakes."

Craig raised an eyebrow before Tweek's idea clicked. This was the same idea that Craig used on Tweek not too long ago to help him through his troubles.

Tweek grinned and Craig grinned back. 

Cupcakes wouldn't fix his parents, they both knew that, but no matter what happened with his parents, at least he knew he could count on Tweek.

"Ah, fuck it, sure. Let's make cupcakes, honey." He chuckled, already feeling a little lighter than he had in a weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing tumblr where this is cross posted](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
